zimildranfandomcom-20200214-history
Urtada Dynasty
The nation of Kotokai is an imperial nation, with all of the political power resting in the hands of the emperor, currently Emperor Urtada Kanta. However, as much power as the emperor holds, his only true power lies in the social affairs of the city of Jinshu-Kong and the surrounding countryside. Actual military command is in the three Shoguns of the empire, as the Kotokai soldiers and samurai answer directly to the Shoguns. Shogun Gonshi commands the warriors of eastern Kotokai, from the capital city all the way to the borders of the Shadewood. Gonshi’s armies are the most numerous in all the southern nation. Shogun Ushikatsu leads the warriors of the western part of Kotokai, and and his are among the best cavalry in all of Zimildran. And finally, Shogun Hidemitsu, rules over the marines and sailors of the coastal villages and the islands of Shadownet Cove. All knights and samurai of Kotokai fall under the leadership of one of those three Shogun, and they follow their leaders with fierce loyalty only known in the honor-driven Kotokai culture. It was under Urtada Kanta’s father’s rule, that of Urtada Uchiryu, that Harsonian explorers first entered the realm of Kotokai. Where Uchiryu sought to preserve their nation’s traditions in the face of these outlanders, Kanta sought instead to not only allow their influence, but to openly seek it out and implement it into Kotokai society. This caused much distress in Kotokai society as a whole; on the one hand, there were many new opportunities for citizens of the empire to learn the ways of the Academy of Engineers, or to seek wealth through the House of Merchants. On the other hand, those who valued the traditions and beliefs which Kotokai was founded upon — traditions and beliefs which Emperor Urtada Kanta did not hold to be truths, but rather myths and fables — suddenly found their home to be a much less welcoming place. Conflicts arose all throughout the nation, and there was threat of civil war, with the Shen temples suddenly seeing an influx of not only new students, but also those seeking solace and protection in a suddenly intolerant realm. The tense bubble of civil unrest finally burst, however, when Emperor Urtada instated the policy that all Shen practice was now outlawed in the Kotokai empire. Shogun Ushikatsu, leading the enforcement of such a law, with the young and aspiring leader Uzumikoku at his side, assaulted the Gonglu Temple in what was to be the first of many battles in the name of the Emperor. The conflict was long and bloody, but eventually the Gonglu Temple fell, though Ushikatsu did not return to Jinshu-Kong as a hero. Instead, he was met with scorn from the citizens, disapproval from his fellow Shoguns, and discipline from his Emperor. Kanta took two immediate actions that defined the twilight years of his rule; one was that he removed Ushikatsu from power, instead giving the mantle of Shogun to Ichimoto, second wealthiest lord of western Kotokai. The other act was to rescind the law, instead outlawing Shen practice only inside the city limits of Jinshu-Kong. Many progressive Kotokai see this sudden change in policy as a sign of weakness, and they hope that Princess Urtada Sakurako will show stern judgment in place of Urtada Kanta’s compassion.